


獎勵

by beautywind



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 2016年7月ICE場次上發的無料黑化九頭蛇隊長強暴東尼的超短篇，慎入





	獎勵

「嗯啊、啊哈！不、不要……」在一張偌大的雙人床上，黑色短髮男子身上佈滿瘀青，額頭上甚至被劃開一道細長的傷口，汗水流過時會引起陣陣的刺痛，滲出的血珠混著汗水沿著他的鼻樑滑下，卻怎樣都比不上後庭被人強制插入的疼痛，他難受的瞇起那雙棕色眼眸，張大嘴想要呼吸，滾動喉結的同時，怵目驚心的紅手印跟著脆弱的肌膚上下滾動著。

  
他從來沒像現在一樣後悔簽了那個協議；後悔沒有穿上他的鋼鐵裝過來；後悔太過信任一個人，那人曾經那麼正義凜然、幾近精神潔癖又嚴肅，跟他是完全相反的存在……

  
至少他曾經這麼深信不疑。

  
「呃啊！不要、哈啊！住手！」男人的雙腿被拉得極開，白皙的大腿內側被壓出青紫的指印，施暴者輕輕低下頭在他耳邊低語，說的都是以往床笫間笨拙的甜言蜜語，此時聽來卻格外諷刺。

  
「史帝夫！！」在加害者深深一個挺入的同時，東尼尖叫著喊出昔日故友的名字，奢望能像電影情節一樣喚醒對方的良知。

  
然而那對總是溫柔的湛藍眼眸閃著陰鬱的光芒，像是蒙上陰霾的蒼穹那般濃稠，他輕哼了一聲當作回應，卻只是加快挺腰的速度，他知道對方的敏感點、知道怎麼愛撫男人會感到舒服，但是他今天沒這麼做，既沒有上潤滑也沒有認真擴張，沒有做足任何前戲就侵犯對方，他就是想要不可一世的鋼鐵人感到疼痛，看著那雙眉宇痛苦的蹙起，他忍不住興奮的舔了舔下唇，但真正讓前美國隊長感到亢奮的莫過於當男人知道真相時的表情。

  
震驚、失望、不可置信。

  
「哈啊、啊……」雖然鮮血沿著裂開的後穴流下，但是難以忽視的快感也漸漸湧上，東尼從未如此痛恨這副已經習慣史帝夫的身軀，對方觸摸的方式、摩擦過肌膚的厚繭都跟以前一樣，然而不同的是，眼前這位金髮男人渾身散發一股戾氣，眼中閃爍的光芒就跟以往他們並肩對付的反派一樣，瘋狂且驕傲得不可一世。

  
這不是他認識的隊長；不是會跟他爭吵剪開鐵絲網誰先過的史帝夫；不是那個會為了解救成員不惜劫獄的肌肉笨蛋；更不是那個第一次親吻他就耳根發燙的純情老處男。

  
這個人高唱著九頭蛇的名義，將自己壓在地上打到無力反抗後拖到床上強姦，他不認識這個人，即便他跟史帝夫‧羅傑斯同名同姓。

  
「東尼，認真點。」看出對方的心不在焉，隊長噙著一抹壞笑用力插入對方體內，滿意的看著男人顫抖不已後低下頭覆在他耳邊呢喃：「這是為了感謝這些日子，我陪你過家家的獎勵，親愛的東尼。」

  
他伸出舌頭，享受的舔舐東尼額頭上的傷口，夜還很長。

 

完

後記：

因為有讀者問，才跑去挖文貼出來，一看三年前的我怎麼那麼雷啊.......妮妮我對不起你（掩面）


End file.
